Insomnie
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Dans ses nuits les plus longues où les heures ne semblent jamais s'évanouir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rêver d'une autre époque, d'autres mains, d'autres effluves...d'un autre homme. (Two-Shots) [Droctave] Hors ILYMM.


**_Insomnie (PARTIE 1)_**

_"Though I wish he were here instead_  
_Don't want that living in your head_  
_He just comes to visit me_  
_When I'm dreaming every now and then (And then)_  
_And after all that we been through (And after all that we been through)_  
_There's so much to look forward to_  
_What was done and what was said_  
_Leave it all here in this bed with you"  
_

_Ghostin' -Ariana Grande_

L'insomnie était l'un des nombreux fléaux qu'elle n'avait jamais su dompter.

Le lettrage rouge vif de l'audio-réveil lui rappelle sans l'ombre d'un remord qu'il ne lui reste que quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève et qu'elle n'enfile son uniforme de serveuse.

Pourtant dans cette pièce, dans ce lit, tout est prompt au sommeil. Le souffle chaud et régulier de son fiancé caresse tendrement ses joues et fait jouer ses boucles indomptables contre son front, sa main, réconfortante comme à l'accoutumé (qu'il soit endormi ou réveillé) repose contre son flan. Ses muscles sont encore merveilleusement endoloris et sa nuque brûle encore des multiples baisers qu'il y a déposé plus tôt.

Mais rien n'y fait, ses yeux restent grand ouverts et sa culpabilité s'accroisse, comme à chaque fois que ses paupières ne sombrent pas et qu'elle en vient à penser à d'autres mains, à d'autres lèvres, au plaisir qu'elle ne retrouve pas dans les bras de celui à qui elle à un jour promis sa main.

Son souffle se bloque et sa poitrine la meurtrie, elle sait que si elle ne se lève pas maintenant, il lui sera impossible de garder son calme et l'hyperventilation prendra le dessus.

Alors doucement, elle décale la main qui enserre ses hanches dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire prendre, et condamner Louis à la rejoindre dans la contemplation de l'obscurité qui les entoure. Un membre après l'autre elle arrive à s'extraire des draps, elle renoue doucement son peignoir et s'approche lentement de la fenêtre qui n'arrive pas, malgré son double vitrage, à repousser l'incessante vie nocturne de la capitale. _Paris ne s'éteint jamais_, un écrin réconfortant de lumière qui absorbe ses pensées pécheresses. Elle l'ouvre, laisse les sirènes aux loin prendre de l'ampleur un instant pour rejoindre la chaleur moite du mois juin poser sa pellicule sur son épiderme refroidi par ses lointains démons. Un paquet de clopes repose toujours dans un coin du balcon. Bien qu'elle ai fait la promesse à Louis de ralentir sa consommation, son éternel tabac mentholé reste l'amant de ses nuits blanches.

_Le zip grésille, la flamme surgit, les volutes s'envolent et la paix reprends ses droits. _

Elle entend des rires au loin, sûrement des jeunes de son âge rentrant de boite, un peu trop éméchés.

Un groupe d'amis frivoles, ou un couple avide de caresses un peu plus poussées après une soirée passée à se frôler sans pouvoir aller au bout de leurs envies. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres ourlées, _Elle n'avait pas eu à attendre, il n'avait jamais été patient._

Il s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il est apparu, accablée, elle lève les yeux vers le ciel en espérant apercevoir n'importe quelle étoile transpercer les langues opaques de pollutions. Mais rien. _Cet éternel éclat maladif et suffocant, ce même vide et cette même envie qui lui déchire les tripes. _Elle tire frénétiquement sur sa cigarette mais rien n'y fait, _ça se bouscule, résonne au creux de ses reins, c'est avide, omniprésent, inoubliable et toujours plus puissant._

Son regard oscille entre les rues parlantes et son amant toujours endormi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation, la nuit l'appelle, elle l'a toujours appelée.  
Elle aura beau essayer de se ranger, arrêter la clope où le malte roulant sur sa langue, Paris la nuit fera toujours partie d'elle, quelque soit la facette qu'elle voudra dévoiler, les bas résilles, les jupes trop courtes et les talons trop hauts seront toujours tapis dans l'ombre. Et ça, Louis ne l'avait jamais compris et ne le comprendrait jamais. _Un seul être était en état de la comprendre, et elle l'avait fui, comme le reste de son noctambulisme maladif. _

Excédée, elle écrase son mégot contre la rampe et s'éloigne de l'éclat profane de la ville pour retrouver la nuit factice de leur appartement. Sans un bruit, elle se rapproche de la penderie à l'autre bout de la chambre et fouille dans un tiroir que son fiancé pense condamné depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de réouvrir de temps à autres, des nuits comme celle-ci. Le cuir, le satin et les résilles viennent réveiller des fourmillements familiers, une dose de dopamine directement envoyée dans son système nerveux._ C'est son adolescence, ses plus noirs desseins emplies d'effluves épicées, de cigarettes aux bords des lèvres et de lunettes fumées qui dissimulent le cobalt le plus pur mais le vice le plus vil. _

Elle prend un bout de tissu au hasard et s'enferme dans la salle de bain adjacente. Il lui faut un certain temps pour s'habituer au néon blafard qui surplombe le miroir, alors elle se concentre sur le chiffon entre ses mains. _Rouge Sang. _Elle laisse ses doigts glisser sur la matière, du _velours_. Une tenue à l'image de son humeur, sombre mais vibrante de vie, vibrante du besoin d'être touchée.

Elle laisse glisser son peignoir sur ses épaules, un contraste saisissant de peau pale sur voile obscure, le tissu dévoile les rondeurs qui se sont affirmées remplaçant les angles de ses hanches par des courbes charnelles. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de caresser le «O» encré dans ses chaires qui survole son pubis. _Elle aimerait qu'il la voie telle qu'elle est devenue, femme, capable d'accepter qu'il ne lui appartiendra jamais totalement tout en sachant qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir répondre à ses moindres désirs. _

L'éclat de sa bague de fiançailles fait tâche sur le lettrage noir, _elle frémit, elle se hait, elle a besoin d'une cigarette à nouveau. _Elle délaisse le tatouage aussi rapidement qu'il à pu être tentant de le toucher. Elle relève la tête et se perd dans l'image que lui renvoie le miroir. _C'est elle mais elle ne se reconnaît pas. _Ses longues boucles brunes on fait place à un carré mi-long qu'elle n'arrive pas à discipliner, ses lèvres sont encore rouges des baisers d'un autre, ses yeux, fiévreux ne savent plus sur quel point se poser_. Qui est-elle ? Amoureuse transie, fiancée infidèle ou victime obsessionnelle ? Elle est risible, monstrueuse et pourtant…_

Elle retire sèchement sa bague et la pose sur le rebord de l'évier, passe une main dans le nid d'oiseau de sa chevelure et respire un grand coup avant d'enfiler, avant de le regretter, la robe grenat à même sa peau nue et récupère une paire de bas qu'elle a laissé traîner dans un coin de la pièce et agrémente sa tenue d'un rouge à lèvre pourpre qui ne fait qu'amplifier l'aspect pulpeux de ses lippes. Elle ombre ses paupières redonnant cet air mystérieux à l'émeraude de ses iris laissés longtemps vierge de tout artifice. Son souffle se coupe en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle a été fardée de cette façon ou plutôt, au reste de son mascara ruisselant le long de ses joues alors que ses crient d'extases se perdent dans les oreillers de satin sombre auxquels elle s'accroche sous peine de perdre la raison, alors que les coups de reins s'amplifient un peu plus bas.

«_Cri pour moi chaton, montre-moi à quel point je te fais du bien» _

Ses joues s'embrasent, elle passe une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres et se dirige droit vers la porte d'entrée, ses talons à la main. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle tend l'oreille, à la recherche d'un son indiquant que Louis est réveillé, la retenir et l'empêcher de creuser un peu plus le fossé qui les sépares…Mais rien ne l'empêche d'ouvrir la porte vers_ l'enfer, vers son propre purgatoire._

Elle a laissé son corps la guider avant de prendre un taxi. Elle connaît les endroits à fréquenter, les ruelles sinueuses où se mêlent bars huppés, effeuillage et échangisme. Il y en a un en particulier où elle veut se rendre, où les rideaux de velours cachent bien plus que de simples danseuses. Cependant elle résiste elle sait que tenter le diable ne serait pas une idée envisageable, pas après avoir disparu comme elle l'à fait deux ans auparavant.

Mais elle ne résiste pas à l'idée de frôler la pomme de ses lèvres. Peut-être pas celui-ci mais de multiples établissements constituent le _hyde Pigalle _comme elle l'aime l'appeler. Alors qu'elle navigue entre les passants ivres et les filles de joies à la recherche d'un dernier client avant l'aurore, une musique lascive raisonne à ses oreilles loin des clubs houses qui ont envahi la zone._ Du jazz._ Le club à l'air d'être un pilier du quartier, certains clients font encore la queue alors que d'autres crapotes devant l'entrée malgré l'heure tardive. _Bizarre_, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué…Après tout elle faisait partie de ces gamines appréciant les beats assourdissants qui vous font perdre le fil du temps alors que votre corps prend les commandes, rien à voir avec ce genre d'établissement. Pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être happée par le Saxophone qui monte crescendo et l'aura vintage qui semble habiter les lieux. Ses pieds la placent d'elle-même dans la file d'attente. C'est seulement à cet instant quel prends conscience que les clients de cet établissement sont bien différents des autres circulants sur les trottoirs aux alentours. Entre costards boutons de manchette et longue toilette de soie, elle ne peut s'empêcher de tirer un peu sur l'ourlet de sa robe qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Mais ce qu'elle ne remarque pas, se sont les regards appuyés qu'elle reçoit, bien loin d'être accusateurs ou même méprisants, ils coulent sur ses courbes gainées de velours ne laissant que très peu de place à l'imagination. Elle est la chaire fraîche qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu l'opportunité de goûter, celle qui n'appartient pas à leur monde mais qu'ils meurent d'envie d'effeuiller. Les messes basses foisonnent, les œillades s'enflamment et finissent par arriver jusqu'au oreilles du vigile. On lui montre discrètement la jeune femme de la main, sa mâchoire se crispe en l'apercevant. _Que va dire le boss…_

Draw sursaute en sentant une main se poser délicatement contre son coude, c'est un grand blond aux allures slaves et vu son uniforme il doit s'occuper de qui entre et qui reste sur le carreau.

_-"Je suppose que je dois quitter les lieux ? _dit-elle en arquant les sourcils, indiquant au videur de lâcher son bras."

Celui-ci ne répond pas, il se contente de l'escorter vers l'entrée.

_\- "Passez une agréable soirée_, _**krasavitsa**__."_

Avec un sourire, il lui lâche le bras et ouvre le rideau sombre qui couvre les lieux des regards indiscrets.

Une hôtesse lui fait face, aussi blonde et sculpturale que son prédécesseur.

_\- "Bienvenue au_ _Five Souls, avez-vous quelque chose à déposer au vestiaire ? récite l'hôtesse avec un sourire figé"_

_\- "Euh..non, je.."_

_-"Bien, attendez vous un ou une dom ? Plusieurs partenaires ?"_

_Oh…_

_\- "Je ne savais pas que c'était ce genre de Club…"_

Le sourire de l'hôtesse se fit plus doux.

_Oh nous acceptons également les âmes venues boire un verre, peut être pourriez vous-même faire une agréable rencontre…_Le regard de la blonde dérive doucement vers les jambes élégamment galbées de la brune. Sa langue dérivant doucement sur ses lèvres roses.

Instinctivement Draw attrape sa main gauche et caresse distraitement la marque laissée par son alliance.

_Hum.. Non je ne devrais pas…_

La Blonde s'apprête à argumenter mais un homme aux couleurs du club vient lui glisser un papier entre les doigts. Le teint éclatant de la jeune femme vire peu à peu au verdâtre alors que son regard se repose sur l'éventuelle cliente.

_\- "Veuillez me suivre, je vous en prie le premier verre est offert par la maison, ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous approchera."_

Le regard de Draw oscille entre les deux protagonistes, _quelque chose ne va pas._

_Ça explose, fourmille, brûle de l'intérieur. Ça l'effraie et pourtant…_

_Se pourrait-il...que ? _

Elle peut encore faire marche arrière, le rideau est juste derrière elle, elle n'a qu'à le saisir et monter dans le premier taxi au coin de la rue, rentrer se dévêtir et finir la nuit comme elle l'a commencée. _Contempler l'obscurité béante qu'il a laissé planer autour de son cœur. _

Pourtant, elle s'avance vers la porte que lui indique l'hôtesse. Inspirant un grand coup, elle laisse sa main se poser sur le verre et la pousse en expirant.

Ce qu'elle y trouve derrière est tout à fait…normal. Ou du moins c'est l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un bar Smooth et huppé…

Elle se trouve à l'étage face à un splendide escalier en marbre qui surplombe la salle. Cette dernière est divisée en plusieurs petites alcôves intimes ou petits groupes et couples sirotent multiples cocktails en parlant à voix basse. Un grand bar s'étend sous l'escalier, dissimulé où elle est par un grand lustre en Crystal. L'ambiance reste pourtant tamisée quelques bougies par ci par là font scintiller les coupes de champagne. Des effluves capiteux de rose rouge viennent lui caresser le nez alors qu'elle s'élance prudemment vers les marches.

Maintenant elle peut apercevoir la petite scène en bois où un pianiste et un saxophoniste accompagnent avec passion une sirène noire à la voix ensorcelante.

_Elle n'a rien à faire ici. _

_Ce n'est pas son monde, ce n'est pas…_

Son souffle se bloque, ses muscles se tétanisent.

Des points lumineux virevoltent sous ses paupières.

_Il est là…Glorieusement là._

Sa veste négligemment jetée sur la chaise à ses côtés, il est accoudé au marbre faisant tourner dans une de ses mains son verre à moitié consommé. Il est avec une femme, une plantureuse rousse qui le dévore des yeux en ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser son torse accessible à travers son éternelle chemise noire entrouverte. Draw n'aperçoit que les boucles de feu qui cascadent jusqu'au creux de ses reins où le maître de ses supplices effleure délicatement la courbe de ses fesses.

_Il ne l'a pas remarquée pourtant, elle ne voit que lui. C'est comme un changement dans l'air, il aurait pû être à l'autre bout de la pièce que son regard se serait directement posé sur lui, il l'électrise la hante…C'est comme si toutes ses craintes, ses peurs les plus profondes avaient explosé pour ne laisser que l'éternelle brûlure de son empreinte sur sa peau._

Ses lunettes sont sur le bord du comptoir, de là où elle est, elle ne peut pas clairement distinguer ses yeux, pourtant elle a l'impression de directement différencier le bleu le plus pur du reste de ses prunelles. C'est un coup au cœur, jamais de soin plein grès, il lui avait laissé l'honneur de plonger à travers les mers troubles qu'il dissimulait si souvent…

_Cette fille était spéciale, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été… _

Elle sent sa main glisser contre son ventre, jusqu'à l'emplacement de son tatouage, son cœur lui fait mal, il essaye de se déchirer en deux pour ne plus rien ressentir, mais c'est tout l'inverse, c'est comme si toutes les émotions qu'elle avait confiné soigneusement au fond d'une boite au fin fond de son crâne resurgissaient avec encore plus de force qu'elle ne s'était donnée à les faire disparaître.

_Elle voulait que cela cesse, elle avait besoin que cela cesse, c'était une question de vie…_

Sa main à lui remonte doucement contre l'épine dorsale de sa partenaire, elle voit ses doigts entortiller les mèches contre son poignet, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec elle, gagner du terrain jusqu'à la nuque de la rouquine. Soudain, il tire d'un geste brusque pour dévoiler le cou de sa proie, sa langue vient jouer doucement avec la veine palpitante de sa compagne, il accompagne sa course de multiples baisers, qui déchirent une à une toutes les barrières que Draw avaient pu ériger contre lui.

_Puis son regard rencontre le sien. _

_Brûlure, déchirance, agonie…_

Ses yeux sont orageux, enragés, au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle suffoque, ses jambes ne la portent plus, elle se sent s'effondrer contre la rambarde de l'escalier près duquel elle n'a pas pu s'éloigner.

_Quel désastre._

Son regard toujours encré dans le sien, la fureur émanant de lui semblant accroître au fil des secondes qui s'échappent, il plante ses dents profondément dans la jugulaire de la flamboyante. Draw la voit exulter de plaisir alors qu'Octave l'étreint avec un peu plus de force.

Malgré le bourdonnement persistant à ses oreilles et la musique grisante – qui sonne comme du papier de verre à présent- qui continue à se jouer en fond, le gémissement qui sort de la bouche de la rousse semble prendre le pas sur le reste.

_Où de mort…_

S'en est trop, la sensation d'étourdissement lui plombe ses dernières forces, elle sent ses yeux s'envahir de larmes malgré la lutte acharnée qu'elle mène contre elle-même. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais sû respirer et qu'elle venait soudainement à manquer d'air. Sans savoir comment, elle arrive à se détourner et trottiner vers une des portes au fond de la grande salle. _Les toilettes._

Peu après l'avoir ouverte elle s'effondre contre le chambranle de la porte, le torrent de larmes qui la submergent alors l'empêche d'inhaler correctement, _Elle allait mourir ici, il avait finalement fini par la tuer. _

Ses pleurs sont alors si bruyant…Elle remercie intérieurement le pianiste qui vient d'engendrer un solo saisissant, couvrant au reste du monde à quelle point elle pouvait être pitoyable en cet instant…

_A quoi s'attendait-elle ? de belles retrouvailles ? un baiser ? _

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire d'elle-même, de ses espoirs infantiles. Il l'avait bousillée. Une fois de plus. Sans avoir même besoin de lui adresser la parole._

_Entièrement votre, j'apprécie chaque instant_. Connerie.

Elle se laisse le temps de se calmer, essayant de trouver une solution pour disparaître, se volatiliser comme elle l'avait fait par le passé, pour cette fois, ne plus jamais revenir. D'ici q_u'elle sorte, il l'aura sûrement menée dans un endroit plus adéquat à leurs ébats. _La bile lui prend la gorge, sûrement va-t-elle finir par rendre ses tripes sur le carrelage bicolore où elle est agenouillée.

Un instant plus tard, elle s'oblige à pousser sur ses mains pour reposer sur pieds. Par mesure de sécurité elle haute ses chaussures, ses jambes ne la tenant toujours pas entièrement. Elle s'avance vers le lavabo arrangeant l'eau au plus froid pour s'asperger le front, les bras, la nuque. Le contraste glacial sur sa peau brûlante lui fait un bien fou. _Avec un peu de chance elle aura retrouvée suffisamment ses esprits pour déguerpir avant que quelqu'un ne veulent accéder aux sanitaires. Elle vint cueillir quelques feuilles pour s'éponger. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à tamponner son front, la porte s'ouvre brusquement._

_-"On s'est perdu, Chaton ?"_

Voix mielleuse, parole tranchante. _Perdue. Piégée._


End file.
